


Battle for the sun

by thegamed



Category: Original Work
Genre: 1000 - 5000 words, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-15
Updated: 2010-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-26 08:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegamed/pseuds/thegamed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды попытались выехать на природу, но застряли в пробке.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battle for the sun

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на сонг-тур ориджинал-феста на песню Placebo "Battle for the sun".

Сначала задается метр.  
Мы видимся раз в неделю, на выходных, и еще три раза приходятся на рабочую аську. В четверг мы договариваемся о субботней встрече, я заберу тебя из центра, и мы поедем за город, ловить мелкую рыбешку в грязных подмосковных прудах. Тебе почему-то нравится это нехитрое развлечение, а мне нравится твоя расслабленность в такие моменты. Неделю назад мы были на мрачной черно-белой фотовыставке, а еще за неделю до того я была у тебя в гостях, на том конце города, где не спальные районы, а лабиринт блочных зданий, разделенных скрипучими детскими площадками и чахлыми деревьями.  
Метр проявился несколько месяцев назад, когда ты после долгого затишья позвонила мне вживую и пригласила куда-нибудь сходить, а я не отказалась, оценив усилия: вживую звонить — это же такая редкость.

Потом идет ритм.  
Впервые я увидела тебя на бесконечном и забитом южном пляже. Мы стояли перед одним из тиров. Ты вскинула винтовку на плечо, подавшись вперед бедрами, чтобы уравновесить тяжесть, и с легкостью очень опытного человека, не тратя ни единого лишнего выстрела, снесла ряд покореженных пивных банок.  
— Работает, — сказала ты смущенно, даже, кажется, слегка покраснела и вернула винтовку мне. — С ней все в порядке.  
А я толком и не умею стрелять, просто мне ужасно захотелось поговорить со светлоглазой девушкой за стойкой. Второй раз мы встретились той же ночью. У тебя был нежно-сиреневый купальник.  
Еще за неделю я узнала, что под самой грудью у тебя есть крупная темная родинка, ты не боишься ходить босиком по горячему песку, знаешь по имени всех продавщиц апельсинового сока от начала набережной и на два километра дальше — и тихо вскрикиваешь, когда кончаешь. Злишься, когда я целую тебя в спину, и очень любишь опаздывать на свидания.  
Потом мой отпуск закончился, я уехала, оставив тебе свой номер — просто на всякий случай, — и очень удивилась, когда ты и в самом деле позвонила. Мы долго привыкали друг к другу, лишенные необременительности и бездумности курортного романа, я узнала, что ты учишься в медицинском, живешь с родителями, и у вас две кошки. Мы успели дважды, почти трижды поссориться, перешли из реала в сеть, а потом — обратно. Когда вы живете на противоположных концах огромного города и не собираетесь съезжаться, такие изменения неизбежны.

Поверх ложится мелодия.  
Я ставлю машину на стоянку перед Макдоналдсом. Отсюда хорошо видна открытая веранда, и ни за одним из столиков на ней ты не обнаруживаешься. Я барабаню пальцами по рулю в такт музыке. Мелодия какая-то нервная, не из тех, что нравятся мне, уж скорее тебе, но очень совпадает с настроением. Я думаю, что ты опаздываешь нарочно. Я ведь тоже уже опоздала, минут на десять, и надеялась, что ждать в этот раз придется тебе. Но, может быть, ты сидишь сейчас не на веранде, а внутри или вовсе в кафе напротив, смотришь на часы и решаешь, когда наконец можно будет явиться. Ты такая. Стоит тебе найти подход к человеку, как ты принимаешься проверять его на прочность. Вот и посмотрим, кто из нас будет вести в счете до очередного взрыва.  
Я отвлекаюсь от мыслей, когда дверца машины открывается, и ты, пропуская в салон завах пыльной жары и вишневых духов, садишся рядом.  
— Двадцать пять минут, — сообщаю я.  
— Ну прости, — говоришь ты, хотя тон у тебя вовсе не извиняющийся. — Должно быть хоть что-то неизменное в жизни.  
В такие моменты ты меня раздражаешь.  
— В следующий раз приеду на час позже.  
— Хорошо, — легко соглашаешься ты. — Уж мне-то будет не трудно хотя бы немного посидеть без дела.  
Я вывожу машину на проезжую часть. Отвечать не хочется.

И вокал.  
Пока мы едем, ты лениво перебираешь содержимое бардачка, выуживаешь сигареты — я предупреждаю, что, если ты не откроешь окно, тебя ждет страшная смерть, — долго вертишь пачку в тонких пальцах, вздыхаешь, не находишь зажигалки и требуешь остановиться где-нибудь, чтобы купить ее. Мы долго спорим о том, где будем останавливаться, пока ты не настаиваешь на своем немедленно, и я в отместку оставляю тебя курить на улице. Потом ты снова включаешь свою нервную музыку и сообщаешь мне, что твои родители очень хотели бы увидеть меня еще раз.  
Я кладу руку на спинку твоего кресла. Мне плевать на твоих родителей, быть может, я понравилась им, но видеть их еще раз мне не хочется. У меня под боком сидит одно вредное существо, зачем мне целых трое. Я дотрагиваюсь кончиком пальца до твоих волос, и ты недовольно вертишь головой.  
— Испортишь прическу, — говоришь ты, хотя и так ясно, что ты несерьезно и никакая это не прическа. — Поехали уже.  
Я видела и как ты сушишь волосы, и как ты красишься, просиживая перед зеркалом по часу, как красишь ногти, задумчиво напевая себе под нос, как выбираешь прокладки, держа в каждой руке по пачке, пытаясь прикинуть, какая из них легче, хотя вес, конечно, написан на упаковке, как покачиваешь бедрами, поднимаясь впереди меня по лестнице, а юбка на тебе такая короткая, что стоит мне отстать на пару шагов, и я смогу увидеть, какого цвета белье я могла бы снять с тебя сегодня — если ты, конечно, позволишь. Поэтому сейчас я уверена в том, что означают твои интонации.  
— Поехали, — повторяешь ты, наклоняешься, чтобы нажать на сигнал, и я узнаю, что снимать мы с тебя будем небесно-синее. Оно новое, я еще ни разу не видела. — И убери руку.  
Я не сразу слушаюсь тебя, выжидая несколько секунд, прежде чем отправиться. Ехать еще ужасно долго, и пока неясно, кто из нас первый достаточно разозлится. Ты откидываешься на сиденье и смотришь на проплывающие мимо улицы, думаю, тебе ужасно жаль, что я не стала настаивать.  
— Как-то нерешительно вышло, — наконец, выдаешь ты.  
— Мне некогда, я за рулем.  
— Когда это кого останавливало? Я же не прошу трахнуть меня прямо здесь и сейчас. — И я вспоминаю кабинку туалета галереи, куда мы ходили не только и не столько смотреть фотографии, и надпись "слишком высокое искусство", выведенное лаком на кафельной стенке. Ты очень тогда с этим согласилась, в отличие от меня.  
— Я думала, тебе и не хочется, ты так нервничаешь.  
— Мне и не хочется, — заявляешь ты, — но можно же до тебя дотронуться. Или уж никак? Все твои мыслительные процессы посвящены дороге?  
— Да, — отвечаю я, не уточняя, какого вопроса это касается.  
Ты еще некоторое время сопишь, возишься в кресле, а потом решаешь, что мне пора начать вырабатывать мультизадачность, и то просишь меня ехать быстрее, то жалуешься на соседей по трассе, то принимаешься дергать меня за хлястики джинс. В салоне становится душно, как перед собирающейся грозой.  
— Не сидится мартышке?  
— Неа.  
— Так я займусь тобой позже.  
— Или сейчас? Всегда найдется подходящий туалет.  
— Позже. Мы уж доедем, и где-нибудь на травке. Будешь кричать так, что все вокруг будут знать, как ты хочешь еще.  
— Правда? — ты глядишь на меня из-под полуприкрытых век.  
Правда. Будешь орать, и захлебываться, и просить не прекращать, ведь еще немножечко, и извиваться всем телом. Твои волосы смешаются с травой, и по ним поползут маленькие черные муравьи, ты крепко зажмуришься, и в уголках глаз будут видны слезинки, ты расцарапаешь мне плечи короткими ногтями, и будешь вскидывать гладкие смуглые бедра в такт движениям моей руки, напрягаясь, сжимая, истекая, пока не вскрикнешь и внезапно не расслабишься, отпуская меня, а потом мы перевернемся, и...  
Мы выезжаем на шоссе в сплошном, постепенно замедляющемся потоке машин. Справа от нас безостановочно сигналит владелец серой Ауди. Молодой человек в машине слева поправляет очки и расслаблено складывает руки на руле. Шофер газели через два ряда выходит покурить. Мы останавливаемся окончательно. Не меньше часа стоять, говорит кто-то невидимый мне. Я оглядываюсь.

Мы с тобой молча сидим посреди шумной, гудящей, цветной толпы, а над нами в пустом небе безжалостно светит солнце.


End file.
